An internal combustion engine configured as a piston engine usually has a cylinder head with a cylinder head interior which is open at a cylinder head side. To cover the cylinder head interior at the open cylinder head side, a cylinder head cover is able to be mounted on the cylinder head. In the cylinder head interior an internal wiring can be laid, by means of which electrical components of the internal combustion engine, such as e.g. the fuel injectors, ignition devices for spark-ignited engines or heating devices for self-igniting engines or electromagnetic gas-exchange valves can be supplied with electrical energy or respectively can be activated electrically.
It is now a problem to electrically connect the inner wiring through the cylinder head cover with an external wiring.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,850 a cylinder head cover is known, on the outer side of which several electrical interfaces are integrally formed. In addition, electric lines can be integrated into the wall of the cylinder head cover.
From DE 43 05 684 A1 a cylinder head cover is known which has current consumption plug connectors and current supply connecting terminals on its inner side facing the cylinder head interior, such that on mounting of the cylinder head cover they are aligned to contact connecting terminals of ignition coils, so that an electrical contacting is produced automatically on mounting of the cylinder head cover.